lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Tap Universe
Tap Universe is an idle game. You can go to different planets and collect all types of ores, starting from coal and going to names the developers can't even pronounce. The game is currently being developed, and is not out yet. It will come out for PC first (available on a website, so MAC users can play as well), and it may go up on Kongregate. The iOS and Android versions of the app will come later, as there are fees for putting games on their app stores. There will also be event planets, where you can get limited time items. Stay tuned, as this page will be updated as more things get added to the game. Game Modes Earth Earth is the first planet you unlock. When you click Earth it sends you to a coal mine. There, you will mine coal until you get enough money to unlock the next ore mine. Once you have gone through the ore mine and have enough money, you will unlock the moon. Then you go to the next planet, and the next planet, until you reach the last planet, in which you will spend most of your time in the set event mine for that period of time. There will also be more activities added for you to do at that point, possibly prestige mode, and many more things. Update Log Beta The beta version will consist of only one planet. This allows users to try out the game and test it for errors and bugs. There will not be events planets or any in-app purchases. The Beta will pave the way for version 1.0 to come in without any bugs and run smoothly. There is still tons of work to do on the app, so users will have to wait awhile to get their hands on the Beta of this app. The Beta will not be available on mobile devices, such as Apple and Google Play supporting devices. There will be a temporary website for the Beta, which will not have a domain. Version 1.0 Version 1.0 will be there first real version of the game. Once this version is out, the Beta will most likely go. This will be the first version to go on the official website and possibly Kongregate. This version will not go on the Apple or Google Play store. The version that will be going on the mobile stores will be listed as 1.0, but will include the bug fixes of Version 1.2 on the PC. There is a possibility that you will be able to play mobile by going to the website and adding it to your home screen. Recruitment These our the roles we need in the game. If you are skilled in doing these or know someone who is, leave a message on my wall. Artist, Coder, Designer, App Builder, Website Builder Pictures IMG_2834.PNG IMG_2881.PNG Category:Stub Category:Video Games Category:MonkeyFilms Category:Mobile Games Category:Endermonkeyx99 Category:Monkey Studios Category:January Category:2017 Category:E Category:Apps Category:Websites Category:Idle Category:Computer Games Category:Free Category:Simulation Category:Tap Universe Category:Real